Anakin Skywalker
A child born of the prophecy of the Chosen One and possibly conceived by the will of the Force itself, Anakin Skywalker has left an indelible mark on the history of the galaxy, leading it through periods of lightness and dark. Discovered as a slave child on Tatooine by the unorthodox Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he was brought into the Jedi Order and quickly ascended to become one of its brightest stars and its finest pilots. He can be found in the Jedi Temple hangar and on Ryloth with R2-D2, in charge of the mini-game, Starfighter. Anakin is also found as a dark side apparition in the Sith Academy on Umbara. He also appears in the Lightsaber Duel and Galactic Forces mini games. Galactic Forces In Galactic Forces, Anakin is the Rank one Command Post for the Republic, who uses his Lightsaber and the Force to attack one to four units at a time, though he can be quickly overpowered by a large number of heavy units. Lightsaber Duel Anakin is the 14th, and final, enemy in Lightsaber Duel. Being the final enemy, he can be quite fast. He has a classic duel pluss 3 challenge. Outfits Anakin Skywalker :Even the Chosen One needs a change of wardrobe sometimes, especially when it's into these new Jedi battle robes. Mustafar Anakin Skywalker :These robes were inspired by Anakin Skywalker's commitment to justice that is just as fiery as the lava world of Mustafar! Mustafar Anakin Skywalker was released on the 5th August 2011. It is a Red repaint of the Anakin Skywalker outfit. Like all other repainted outfits, this outfit is unique to the game and has not been seen in the television series. Icy Anakin Skywalker :Not even the most frozen climates can stop a jedi in these robes, used by Anakin Skywalker when the situation gets cold Icy Anakin Skywalker was released on the 8th July 2011. It is a white and light blue repaint of the Anakin Skywalker outfit set and was most likely made to promote Mission on Iceberg Three. Like all other repainted outfits, this outfit is unique to the game and has not been seen in the television series. Covert Anakin Skywalker :These are a covert version of Anakin Skywalker's robes, sure to prevent any Jedi from sticking out while on a mission! Diver Anakin Skywalker : This rugged underwater gear is essential for any operation taking place below the waves of Mon Calamari. Diver Anakin Skywalker was released on the 16th September 2011. Original Anakin Skywalker :Exclusively at Target! Purchase 10 dollar Station Cash Cards to collect the Anakin Skywalker set! :Each card grants 1000 Station Cash plus 1 item. Gallery 054 cwa diveranakinskywalker main.png Cwa mustafaranakin main.png 041 covertanakinskywalker 2.png anakinV2.png External links * * The 3D model used for the original Anakin in CWA can be found here:http://tf3dm.com/3d-model/anakin-skywalker-47336.html * The 3D model used for the Second version of Anakin in CWA can be found here:http://tf3dm.com/3d-model/anakin-skywalker-56235.html Category:Jedi gear Category:Characters Category:Jedi Council Members